I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor with a projector.
II. Description of the Related Art
A mobile information processor such as a laptop personal computer and a mobile phone is typically incorporated with a liquid crystal display on which an image is displayed. JP Hei 10-69328A discloses a laptop personal computer incorporated with a projector in addition to a liquid crystal display to display an image.
The laptop personal computer disclosed in JP Hei 10-69328A displays an image on the liquid crystal display and projects image light from the projector. As a result of the above configuration, the personal computer disclosed in JP Hei 10-69328A is operable to appropriately provide a number of viewers with an image. Further, the personal computer disclosed in JP Hei 10-69328A is operable to provide an image only by using the liquid crystal display, as necessary.
Displaying a larger image by a liquid crystal display resultantly requires an increase in a size of the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, a larger increase in the production cost is required to produce an information processor capable of displaying the larger image.
The laptop personal computer disclosed in JP Hei 10-69328A also results in a larger increase in the production cost because it comprises not only the liquid crystal display but also the projector.